


The Escape Boat

by SharkieBubblesDearr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, New Hero - Freeform, Omnic Rights, Omnics, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkieBubblesDearr/pseuds/SharkieBubblesDearr
Summary: This is a short snippet of a once longer, Overwatch fic I planned to write. But sort of gave up on in the middle of the school year. So, now that I am free of the college life, figured I would share the little that I had of it typed.Quinlan is a Retired Marine Biologist that really just wants to embrace her new found freedoms. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe the right time, she hasn't decided yet.





	1. Anchored

                “Sorry, folks we just need to borrow some of these things.” The Aussie, breaking the jewelry cases rambled off, while playing with some sort of explosive idly in his off hand. “Hey Roadie? Think we should try to get ransom as well?” He cocked his head back to look over his shoulder at his associate.   
                The man’s parner in crime was a much more intimidating site to behold. Armed with a hook, and a gun that shot shrapnel. From the distance that Quinlan was sitting all it sounded it like was a grunt but apparently. He gave the young fire haired man the go ahead, while he did the actual work.   
                ‘Well, today was a bad day to use your retirement money Quin.’ Quinlan mentally groaned to herself as she sat against the wall, with the other customers of the day and startled shop workers.   
                “Now, let’s see. Who looks like they are worth something…” The man walked along the row of people and looked at several people.   
                “Aren’t these two supposed to be working with Overwatch now, why are they robbing a store?” Whispered one of the clerks.   
                “Ah! Good question Shelia!” The man jumped into a crouch in front of her, “ See the goodie two shoes thing only keeps me and Roadie so entertained. And since, Overwatch activity is already illegal? Why not continue to go on a few heists?” He smiled. “Oh who are you?”   
                Quinlan looked up at him, seeing his hyper eyes meet hers.   
                “Quilan.”   
                “You look like you would fetch a ransom.”   
                She laughed, “You are mistaken, my friends and what is left of my loved ones don’t have the type of money you are after. “ Quinlan was being informative, but not telling about the fact that she was actually a retired marine biologist.

                The man clearly didn’t believe her, and leaned forward on his peg leg, seemingly searching her. “You are cute.”

                ‘Cute? Perhaps he needs glasses. Maybe it’s the Irish accent…’ She postulated to herself, thinking of the huge scar that ran from the front of her left cheek under her eye, to the back toward the lobe of her ear.   
                “Thank you?” Quinlan was not used to that at all and by her best guess she was likely at least twice this man’s age as well.   
                “Oi!” He called to get his patterns attention from the jewelry that he was tossing in a large sack, aside from a few things that he choose to adorn himself with idly.   
                “Ain’t this Sheila kinda cute?”   
                The man walked over, the chain of the hook he carried, jingling on the way over. He leaned over, Quinlan pressed herself against the wall as subtly as she could as to not show that she was actually rather intimidated with him that close.   
                “Yeah.” The man grunted, and reached in the bag.   
                ‘Shit…’ Quinlan feared the worse that they would kidnap her and they would end up finding out about her retirement hobbies. Which would make them both happy men, considering that they actually have a little in common with her.  But also not because ransom was not something that was going to be a thing.

                Instead of anything malicious the man tossed a plushie into her arms. “Here.”   
                “Thanks.” Quinlan hugged it and stayed where she was. ‘ Well that was nice of him. What the hell do I name you…and oh shit are they still looking at me.’   
                “Ugh, you guys are going to get arrested for this, do you know who my husband is?” The attention was taken off of Quin and she was able to breathe easy again and admire her new little cotton filled friend.   
                “No, why don’t you tell us?” The woman instantly regretted her vocalizations. As they now both had eyes on her, “ I bet your husband is a suit, look at that ring?” The man took her hand to look at the large expensive ring on her finger.   
  
                “You two!” Another man barked at them from the front of the store. “What do you think you are doing?”   
                “We are just having a bit of fun.” He pulled the woman off the ground, “ Ain’t we shelia?” He held her by the wrists, and the other arm draped over her shoulders.   
                “Please help me!” She plead the other man that had walked in.   
                “No ransoming people. Look you are lucky that we are so in need of funds that we let you two get away with this, but this is a little excessive. Get back to the hideout.” He commanded them.   
                The larger man, with the modified gas mask growled.   
                “I know Roadie. What a freaking killjoy.” He spun the woman away, making her fall over.   
                “You are just going to walk away with these maniacs?” The woman yelled.   
                “Lady hush your face.” Quinlan spoke up, “ They are leaving aren’t they?”   
                “My apologies for what they did. We will have someone contact you.” The man saluted, ushered the other man out, and then were gone.   
                “Well anybody else, had enough adventure for the day? “ Quinlan attempted to add a bit of humor to the scene, getting a few soft nods and smiles from some. But the woman that had supposedly been harassed was far from amused.   
                “That brute threw me against a case, and you got a stuffed animal out of all this?!” She smacked the stuffed animal from Quin’s hands.   
                “EY YOU!” Quinlan stood up showing her height, “You don’t touch shit that ain’t yours if you want to keep your pretty face intact!”   
                She startled back, “You are just as brutish.” She rushed away.

                “You bet I am.” Quinlan bent down and picked up her new plush friend. “There there, little guy. Let’s get you to your new home.” She comforted him and gave him just a little nuzzle before venturing back to the docks where her ship was.

                It was an uneventful walk for her.   
                “Captain, you are back late, thought you were just going shopping for a bit?” An omnic questioned her as she made her approach.   
                “Yeah, I did Rusty. But, well got a little held up. Literally, the store I was in was getting robbed.” She boarded, and looked at the older model Omnic, who truly fit his name.    
                “Are you alright?” Rusty fussed over her, and looked for injuries and called for the first mate of her vessel, “ Tito! Dr. Mac’Gabhann was held up at a store!”   
                “Did you really need to go and wake him up?” Quinlan shook her head.   
                Groggily a man came for below, deck rubbing his eyes. “ She looks find to me, Rusty. You are lucky you didn’t wake up Danny. He would have tossed you overboard.”  
                “Go back to bed Tito I am fine, the men that robbed the store even gave me a stuffed animal.” She showed them her new little friend.   
                “See, it’s like she went to a back alley street carnival.”  Tito yawned, speaking to Rusty, before headed back to the quarters to sleep, “ Night fam.”   
                “Good night Tito. You should go rest your joints Rusty, give them a nice soak in come CLR. Last thing we need is for you get all stuck.” Quinlan pat the robot’s shoulder, “ I am headed to my quarters for the night as well.”

                “Yes, Captain.” He nodded, and did as she told him. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. That night Quinlan sleep as well as she did any other night, with the treasures she found in her free divings at downed boats. She sat her new little plush friend on top of a box marked prototypes. Her latest find, some tech that was not even on the market anywhere. As her crew had researched for her. She had taken a liking to two of the items within the box. A hologram projector, handy for distractions. And a magnetic glove that allowed her to stop bullets in palm and pull up the anchor by hand at the surface. Not that her crew, knew she managed to bust the box open.


	2. Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some plot building, the actual interactions with more Overwatch characters will come. I promise.

She had shoved the box half under her bed and was using it as a step.   
                The morning that followed, she received a call in the morning from a blocked number.   
                “Hello, this Dr. Mac’Gabhann, who is this?”   
                The person on the other end, cleared there throat, “ Excuse, Dr. but were you involved in the incident at the jewelry store last night.”   
                “Yes I was.” Quinlan leaned on the railing on her ship.   
                “ Ah, then I would like to apologize on behalf of  what remains of Overwatch for the action of two of our…uh… members, Mister “Junkrat”, and “Roadhog”.”

                She couldn’t believe that they were actually calling her about this, she took a moment, and the person on the other end, called out, “ Dr?”   
                “Yes, yes thank you. Who am I speaking to? “   
                “Uh… Winston.”

                “Winston, would you thank the one called Roadhog for me, he gave me a stuffed animal.”   
                The line went quiet for a moment. “ Sir?”   
                “Yes, …of course…I will. Thank you accepting the call, most of the people that I have dialed today have not picked up.”   
                “I used to getting calls from odd numbers.”

                “Have a good day, Dr. Mac’Gabhann.”   
                “You too, Winston. Good luck with Overwatchings.” Quinlan hung up and threw her phone in the ocean with a splash, causing Rusty to come over.   
                “Doctor!” He watched the phone sinking. “Another phone?”

                “Not sure how that person got my number, but I have enough illegal things going on to add Overwatch would be silly.” Quinlan disembarked. “ Mind my ship, Rusty.”   
                “Quin?”   
                “I am going to get a new phone.” She waved a dismissal, her new tech peeking out from her sleeves.

                Once she was out of ear shot, her First mate was out on deck and looking about shiftily.

                “Is she gone?” Tito asked, Rusty as he watched his dear friend go ashore once more.

                Sadly, with a sigh, “ Yeah.” Rusty continued to watch until she was out of sight.   
                “Good, Danny! Let’s go get the box.” Rusty startled out of his state.   
                “What box?” Rusty was confused and came a bit closer as Danny rushed up from the lower quarters.   
                “The one from the last dive.” Tito, pat Danny on the shoulder, while speaking. “ I think we ought to get our fair share of whatever is in that box, after all Danny and I found it. Whatever is in it is ours.”   
                “No, you didn’t, Dr. Mac’Gabhann used the sonar to see if there was anything. You two just went after it. If it was a matter of finding it she wins.”

                “Beep beep beep. Wonder what will make the Omnic crash today.” Danny, grabbed the bot by the arm. “ Lets see if you can get out of the water today.”   
                “Please no.” Rusty tried to pull away. This was normal such abuse from these two, they hated how she trusted that omnic more than actual people.   
                “Then you aren’t telling that old woman anything.” Danny growled, but not before leaving a dent in the omnic’s arm.   
                “Forty five is not old.” Rusty’s arm was twisted in a way that it was not designed.   
                “Shut up! Or I will freaking scrap you!” Tito threatened.   
                Rusty, retreated against the stirring wheel. Looking over the new damage to his armor.   
                The two men took this chance to get that box. “Bet there is some great goods in there, it was impossible to open when we tried. “   
                “Before they could get to the Captain’s room a sound came over the boat that gave them both quite a stir, “This is the police, come out with your hands up.”   
                “That stupid robot snitched!” Danny rushed back up the steps, and collided with the scared Rusty. “THAT is it you are going overboard.” He lifted the Omnic over the edge, and instead of slash there was a sound of a thud.

                The man looked over the edge.   
                “Hi.” Dr. Mac’Gabhann grinned at him, Rusty safely aboard her little boat, loaded up with most of her goodies. She boated away, “They are all yours officers. Have a good day.” She had known that they were out to double cross her as soon as that box came up on her boat, even after she had told them to leave it be. You can’t fool an older woman when you are scheming.   
                “Dr!” Rusty hugged her, “ I thought you were going to leave me.”   
                “Not at all my old friend. I just wanted it to be convincing. I knew he would want to toss you over.” Rusty released her and stood by her side as they continued to sail a bit before they came back to the harbor.   
                “How did you know what side?”   
                “He favors port.”   
                “How do you know that.”   
                “I am not about to reveal all my secrets. But this does live me for the better part homeless, but at least I am rich.”  Quin shrugged pulling the boat up to a smaller dock, that was better for her little fishing vessel.   
                “Rich?”   
                “Well you didn’t think that I was going to let them take all of my stolen goods back did you?” She laughed. Lifting a tarp on the boat, revealing some of the other goods she had found, including some fine archeological things.   
                “No, Captain.” He smiled. He was just happy she was happy compared to how they had met.

                “ Now, lets get us a room with a view, Rusty. We deserve it after all this.” Quinlan relaxed throwing her arm over the Omnics shoulders. “ And I turned on my new phone.” She showed him a phone that looked remarkably the same as the one she had just tossed overboard that morning.   
                “ Where did you have that?”   
                “I buy prepaid phones in mix bulk orders. I have like 30 more of these cheap little bricks.” Quinlan informed with a shrug, “Never know when you will suddenly need a change of number you know.”    
                “You are ever so clever, Dr.”   
                “I know.”


	3. Mission Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin and Rusty are in for interesting time, as Talon and the remains of Overwatch, start to come into play.

 

Quinlan sat up with a yawn her hair a proper red unmanageable mess from not even crawling herself into bed until about three in the morning, and gave her companion a little bump with her elbow, “You on?”   
                “Yes.” Rusty sat up in the bed.  Thankfully he had managed to get most of the rust off by this point, thanks to a quick trip to a hardware store to pick him up some proper tools and cleaners for maintenance. 

                “Do you know what time it is?” Quinlan rubbed at her eyes, and turned to get out of bed to open the curtain to the balcony of the room they rented.   
                “It’s one in the evening.” He got up out of the bed to the coffee pot and put some on for her, knowing full well that she would want it.

                “You let me sleep all day?” She laughed, and looked out at the road. “ I wanted a view, this one is terrible.”   
                “I think it’s okay.”

                “Well that is because you see me looking out the window. I think that counts as at least a decent view.” She walked back over and pat his shoulder, headed to the bathroom to get dressed. “ We need to get a new boat or something. I am already getting wigged out being on land.” Quin called from the bathroom.   
                “Can we just take the day off from doing anything, Dr?” Rusty inquired turning on the TV, to the news.

                “Really?” Quin mumbled with toothbrush in her mouth as she heard the newscaster in the other room.

                “Well, I thought it would be worthwhile to see how they handled, Tito and Danny’s haul.” Rusty looked back at the screen and read the bottom of the news feed, “Apparently they had to send in a negotiator, they gunned down some cops and have not stopped cursing your name.”

                “Serves them right for trying to one up me.” She spat into the sink, and walked out fully dressed in a few moments. “We need to get going Rusty, we can take a day if you like. But we can’t stay in one place.”   
                Rusty released some air, slowly, “Alright. Can you at least eat something before we go, I don’t want you to go all day without.”   
                “Alright.” She put her hand on his shoulder, “I will humor your request and grab something from the restaurant downstairs.”   
                Meanwhile, Tito and Danny finally managed to get a negotiator to talk to.   
                “We want Dr. Quin’s head on a bloody pike!” Danny yelled into the phone.   
                “Sorry, but we can not do that. “ The man on the other end of the line said gently, trying to calm him subtly.   
                “We want immunity. This is her boat all the stuff is hers, and she left us to sink with it.” Tito took the phone.   
                “Well…we can’t find any documentation to prove the ownership of the boat.”   
                Tito threw down the phone, “That bitch knew all along we would do something like this didn’t she.”   
                “You were the one that said we should go with the lady.” Danny smacked his partner.   
                “I know! Don’t remind me.” Tito shook his head and picked the phone back up, to the voice of another person.   
                “Hello Mr. Farad.”   
                “Who the hell are you?”   
                “My name is not important, but safe to say that you are in possession of some items that belong to my associates and I. We are willing to let this all go away if you return them to us.”   
                “How do I know you aren’t bluffing.” Tito peeked over the edge of the rail to see who had the phone. It was a man dressed in an all-black suit. “ Who you work for?”   
                “I am with the people you don’t want to get on the wrong side of.” Tito crouched back down to talk to Danny.   
                “They will forgive all the charges if we give that guy back all his things.”   
                “THEN DO IT!~” Danny grabbed the man’s shoulders, “I can’t go back to jail, Tito.”

                He nodded and put the phone back to his ear, “ I am a very busy man Mr. Farad. The box, labeled Prototypes is mine. If you allow me aboard to collect them then I will have the authorities let you go.”

                “Alright,only you.” Tito agreed, “ Then we are free to go, boat and all?”   
                “You have my word.”   
                Tito stood up and put his hands up and gestured for the man to come aboard the vessel.

                “You have made a wise decision gentlemen. If you had waited any longer the cops were going to have the snipers take their shots.” He pointed out three different locations above them, making the men both gulp.  “Now, where is it?”   
                “Follow us.” Danny and Tito led him to the Captain’s old quarters. “It’s in here.”   
                The three entered the unlocked but thoroughly picked clean room that looked like a stock photo aside from the box that was still partially under the bed, the window in the room had been busted out. Making it clear to Danny and Tito how Quinlan had managed to load up her little fishing boat to book out.

                “Here you are.” The man walked over to the box and pulled it out and pressed a button on a device that he held in his pocket. The container opened hard enough to make the lid fly off.   
                “Well, looks like your Captain broke my box, and took a few things for her own.” The man stood up from the chest. “ I will tell the authorities that I have what I need but you two, will now be working for me.”   
                “What! That wasn’t the deal!” Danny yelled.   
                “It includes revenge on the woman that left you to hang.” He smiled.   
                “Let’s not get hasty, Danny. Let’s hear what the nice man has to say.” Tito returned the smile.

  
                “Man…didn’t know I was so hungry.” Quinlan mumbled as she at a biscuit on the go.   
                “I knew you would be by now.” Rusty smiled.   
                “Yeah? Look at you being observant of my eating patterns, you practically like my own personal needs alarm clock ain’t ya.” She smiled at him.

                “I do my best to make sure you are alright, Quinlan.”   
                “Oh stop that you. Friggin’ precious you are.” She tossed an arm over his shoulder as they walked to another hotel for the night for the mean time.

                “What?” Quinlan’s phone began to ring.   
                “Hello?” She answered puzzled as to who would already have her number.

                “This is Winston with Overwatch again. Is this Doctor Quinlan?”   
                “Yeah…how do you keep getting my numbers anyway?”   
                “That is not important right now, what is, is that you and your friend are being targeted by Talon as we speak. “   
                “What the?” She pulled the phone away from her head and looked at it. Once again it was a blocked number.   
                “How do you know I am with someone!?” Quinlan interrogated.

                “Look up to the left.” She did as instructed and saw a camera move up and down in her direction.   
                “Tracking me through the security cameras, smart. Let me guess, looked up the production number of the phone I was using and looked for the bulked numbers? ”    
                “Yep But not sure how much longer our temporary tech aide will be helping.”   
                “I need a new carrier.” She tossed the phone over her shoulder, and low profile pulled a gun shooting out the camera.

                “Dr. Quinlan! Doctor!” Winston rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking his glasses in the other hand.   
                “Well I take it she didn’t listen love?” Lena questioned him.

                “We are going to have to send some operatives to her. She is not aware of what she has gotten her and her friend into.” The gorilla sounded exhausted, “ I… the question is who to send.”   
                “What is the matter?” Angela made her way over seeing the two’s expressions, causing her to worry slightly.   
                “Someone has made themselves an enemy to Talon…” “They don’t even know who they are!”

                “Oh dear.” Angela shared their concerns. “ Are you going to do something about it?”

                “In the process. “ Winston nodded her head, and called to another part of the hide out, “ Jack, will you send up the two trouble makers?”

                “You actually want these two? Haven’t they caused enough property damage for the week?” Jack grumbled. “ We don’t have time to improve our reputation with these two doing who knows what.”   
                “I know Jack, but I need them to do a rescue mission.”   
                “Rescue? These two?”

                On the other end of the intercom there was a small struggle for who got to speak. “ Hey, you aren’t allowed.” “ I want to ask a question, bucko.” “ Hey!” “ Oi!”  Clear scuffling sounds where heard on the other end then silence.   
                “Roadhog here.”  Came the voice over the intercom. “ Jack and Jamie are busy.”   
                “Will you two do a rescue? It’s the woman from the store, the one that thanked you for the plushie. She has made an enemy of Talon without knowing it.”   
                The man on the other end gave an affirmative grunt. He knew how to play nice for his own needs.   
                “Junkrat! We are going.” Roadhog, gave a gesture to get going with a motion of his head.

                “OI. Ain’t I supposed to be the boss around here? We are going.” He walked forward proudly all though he was sporting a brand new shiner, from mouthing off at Jack.


	4. Silent Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final chance for peace was offered.

               Quin popped out of the electronics store, after leaving Rusty outside. He was anxious, the news reports were still going on about the bust but now, there was talk about items still missing. It was looking more and more like he and Quin were going to have to go on the run. He mimicked a sigh, and window shopped a little before Quin came back over to him.   
               "This is the last chance I am giving to phones period, you are my witness. I had to sell that whole mess of phones. I have no trust. Sure they are built like bricks but not worth the low security." Quin showed Rusty her new one, " Look how pretty this one is." She smiled her robotic companion.   
               "Oh, that is a nice one. Did you register it on different name?" Rusty questioned curiously, Quin gave a simple nod. "I am not saying out loud. Also, have you been surveying for cameras?" Quin used her hand to half shield her face as she peeked around her hand.   
                Rusty nodded quietly, "They start to show up the next street over. The only one near us right now is at the traffic lights, and that is more aimed to capture license plates. " Quin walked with Rusty throwing an arm over his shoulder. " I didn't forget about you." She handed him a cute little key-chain from the store, that she got on the five finger discount, while chatting up the cashier.   
                "Aww, thank you." He fiddled with it, idly. It helped to calm him more.   
                " Rusty." Quin's voice got quiet as she led him over to an alley to talk in. Rusty knew well enough that this was a sign of another serious talk.   
                He trusted her and walked into the alley with her, and slid down the wall across from her, "What is on your mind, Quinlan?"

               " I wanted to talk to you about what is going on currently." She sighed, "I am sorry, this is your chance to get away from me. I already know that Danny and Tito aren't going to leave this be. Even if they are supposedly headed to jail." Her feature tightened roughly, as she shook her head fighting back a wall of emotions, "You deserve to have a better life than one that is attached to mine." She looked at the stolen prototype on her arm.   
                "You aren't going to get rid of me, Quin." Rusty got up to sit beside her and take her by the hand. "You are stuck with me."   
                 There was a breathy laugh that escaped her, "I should have known." She hugged him. " Let's try to get through this together..." she released a held breath, "where do we start?" 

               "Well, we can turn that thing over to the cops?" Rusty looked at the thing strapped to her wrist that she pulled her sleeve over, "I know you have a thing about keeping the things that you find." He laughed, "I am perfect example of that." He rubbed his thumb over her fingers, doing his best to assure her.   
               " We can't get within a ten meter radius without things becoming a full on circus." She wasn't hopeful, "I have done what I can to get us funds. As soon as we find a way out of here, without being silenced and shackled. "   
                "We will think of something, Quin." She offerred only a soft smile before her new phone rang.   
                "OH Come on!" She handed the phone to Rusty, "You answer it."   
                "Hello?" Rusty question the person on the other end, " No. You can not." Rusty continued, "How?" His voice got softer, "Why are you offering this?" Quin could hear the suspicion in Rusty's tone, she had rubbed off on him. "What your terms? What do I have to do?" Rusty emphasized the I in it. Determined to not have Quin involved. "No deal if we both have to go." Quin took his arm, but stayed silent. " You want me to turn it in, and you let us both go right?" He looked around, "Tonight? At 8." He saw the large building that nearby that was being worked on. " Seventh floor." He looked to the building next door. "Fine, I will see you then, the prototype." He hung up and then crushed the phone under foot.   
  
                "Rusty!" Quin looked at his panicked, "You can't do this, this has trap written all over it. It couldn't be more obvious if it was a bear trap labeled "Not a bear trap!" She shook his shoulders. "This isn't going to end well."   
                "I know Quin." He took hold of her shoulders in return, " I want you to leave while I meet them."   
                 She shook her head adamantly, "I am not going to do that! I am not leaving you. " She furiously tried to pull the prototype off her arm, "Just leave it the mailbox and we can both go, right now!"   
                 "We need to go back to the hotel room, I need to get the gun." Rusty saw Quin's expression shift dramatically.   
                 "Listen I am fine with theft. Shit maybe even a little racketeering, and property damage. I refuse to let murder be on either of our rep sheets." Quin looked at him pleading, "Please don't go through with any of this. We can just go."   
                 "If they are honest this is a chance as a clean sheet for us. We can have a decent relatively moral life, Quin." Rusty tried his best to convince her, "If they are lying, at least it would only be one of us." She continued to shake her head not agreeing with what he was saying at all.   
                 "Alright, we will make a signal then. If things go south I will try to find a way to signal you." Rusty offered, it was a hard sell. But with much reluctance she agreed.   
  
                 "Hey there. We are at the place. But uh....when was the last time someone saw them?" Junkrat asked into the receiver, while Roadhog leaned on the phone booth taking in the scene around them.   
                 "Last time we saw them, was from the nearby road cam, we can see you two now." Winston confirmed, Jamie waved at the camera.   
                 "The whole neighborhood is blacked out. Its creepy. Reminds  me a little of home." Junkrat looked over to Roadie, "Anything?"   
                  "No." Roadhog kept his eyes open looking for anything that would give them a clue. He looked down the road and saw a woman running into a building. It was too far to see who it was. But it was the first sign of life he had seen in the area.   
                  "What was the time?" Junkrat listened to Winston, using his fingers to count off the hours.   
                  Roadhog couldn't deny what he saw, there was a flash of light in a window to the building the woman ran into. He wanted and watched. He saw a few different lights. He knew what he was seeing them. He smacked the phonebooth, "We have to go!" he pointed up just in time to have Junkrat see more lights.   
                   " What is that?"   
                   "Gun fire. Silencers." Roadhog urged him to go and started to the building.   
                   "I will call you back later!~" Junkrat ran to join Roadhog, the receiver left off the hook.   



End file.
